mslgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Nereid
Fire = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 9525 - Attack: 523 - Defense: 470 - Recovery: 838 - } "A young girl who dreams of becoming a wondering troubadour, playing her songs on the greatest stages in the land. Problem is, she can't play any musical instruments." - Siren = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 11906 - Attack: 654 - Defense: 589 - Recovery: 1059 - } "Siren practices the harp until she can no longer feel her fingers. She gets annoyed that she still can't remember how to draw a treble clef." - Nereid = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 14881 - Attack: 819 - Defense: 737 - Recovery: 1328 - } "You wouldn't happen to have any old instruments lying around, would you? A harp would be best. I can sing and Master can play the melody. I think we'd make a great duo! What do you mean you're not interested? - Excerpt from 'Nereid Sings the Blues'" - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Water = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 7862 - Attack: 543 - Defense: 569 - Recovery: 802 - } Seiren's lower body is that of a fish, and when she emerges from her watery home and moves ashore, she breathes through her skin. Aria Lake, on the center of the continent, is famous for being Seiren's habitat. - Siren = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 9828 - Attack: 677 - Defense: 710 - Recovery: 1013 - } Siren loves singing and music, and despises violence. Should conflict arise, she endeavors to resolve the discord with the power of her songs. - Nereid = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 12284 - Attack: 854 - Defense: 888 - Recovery: 1269 - } The beauty of Nereid's melodies are enough to captivate all who cast their ears upon them. Unfortunate listeners are known to faint upon hearing her songs, and when she approaches them out of concern, passerby often report her to the authorities. Nereid herself means no harm whatsoever. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Wood = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 8135 - Attack: 585 - Defense: 480 - Recovery: 750 - } Imbued with an incredible synergy with nature, if the wind is like a melody to Seiren, then the sound of rainfall is her lyrics. She becomes melancholy when the sun sets into the sea, such is her affinity with the natural world. - Siren = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 10170 - Attack: 733 - Defense: 602 - Recovery: 947 - } "Have you ever listened to the grass's voice? Try it, just once. The grass will tell you what to do next, I assure you." - Quote attributed to Siren - Nereid = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 12711 - Attack: 917 - Defense: 753 - Recovery: 1187 - } "How long would it take to listen the songs of all the people of the world? How much time must pass before people stop hating one another? There are many methods we have still yet to try." - Excerpt from "What Astromons Can Teach Us" by Lymankov - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Light = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 10082 - Attack: 990 - Defense: 1346 - Recovery: 782 - } "The relationship between Astromon and master should not be considered in terms of a ruler and subject, rather they share an intrinsic and mutual psychological link. Precisely when that link is felt to reverberate is still a moot point, and there are many factors concerning this 'exchange' phenomenon that are yet unexplained" - Excerpt from "The Subconscious Bond Between Astromon and Master" by Professor Bendoun, Sociologist - Siren = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 12605 - Attack: 1237 - Defense: 1698 - Recovery: 977 - } "Put simply, it is a rather mysterious phenomenon. Some masters may be disappointed by this, but i fundamentally believe that Astromons and masters should be treated as equals, and that all subsequent behavior should take this into account. - Excerpt from "What Astromons Can Teach Us" by Lymankov - Nereid = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 15757 - Attack: 1546 - Defense: 2128 - Recovery: 1220 - } "To say Professor Bendoun's theories caused a stir would be an understatement. That so many opponents to his theories on Astromon equality were so vocal in their protests caused Bendoun no end of stress, and eventually forced him into retirement. What we all need to take home from this escapade is that choice, for master and Astromon alike, is paramount." - Excerpt from "The Life and Times of Professor Bendoun" by Lymankov - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Dark = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 10008 - Attack: 947 - Defense: 864 - Recovery: 1350 - } "I moves'ere just recently and was surprised to find it was an'abitat for wild Seiren. The local deputy told me to be careful, 'specially late at night around the lake, and if I'eard beautiful singing voices then I'd be wise not to go outside under any circumstances! I wish I'd never moved'ere now!" - Quote from a resident of the Aria Lake area - Siren = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 12509 - Attack: 1185 - Defense: 1081 - Recovery: 1702 - } When the dark star appears in the dusk sky, a low voice begins to sing. It sings of broken promises and shattered dreams, a tune impossible to hear to the end. Approach Aria Lake at this time, and you will likely chance upon Siren, perched upon a rocky island, staring up at the ominous dark star. - Nereid = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 15636 - Attack: 1481 - Defense: 1350 - Recovery: 2132 - } The delicate, stirring voice of Nereid is said to invoke intense sorrow, and the songs she sings are composed from liquid regret and crystalline anguish. When they lay their eyes upon her, many are said to be unable to ever avert their gaze. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Category:Astromon Category:3 Star